Black Silk and Crimson Ties
by Ryder Bellamiren
Summary: A what if from 1:26 that evolved into THIS. I have edited it, but it is essentially the same story as before. There is yaoi, slash and SEX in this. Don't like, don't click!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Begins in January of their final year of Hogwarts. I've always wondered why the Marauders picked on Sev so often; I mean, really, the same boy for **_seven years_**? What if it was because one of them had a crush on him? And that weird -ass what if from 1:26 in the morning ended up as this. It's not my usual story. My warning's harsher than usual due to flamers; don't take it to heart if you're a fan of mine. Enjoy the story, as always, and review, review, **REVIEW**!

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own our favorite Snake or any of Marauders! This is purely for fun!

**WARNING:** Let's make this _**CLEAR**_ for those who don't seem to catch the drift. I'm a Yaoi (**BOYxBOY**) writer and that's my specialty. If you don't like this kind of story, do us all a favor and click the back button. It's not hard. Now, for the rest! There is _**SEX**_ in this as well as Male Pregnancy. If those bother you, take my advice from Line three. No flames; I'll roast you alive, regardless of whether or not you leave a return address. I mean it.

-Ryder

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

Severus stood warily at one end of the corridor, obsidian eyes narrowed on the teen he hated most. James Potter, for once in his arrogant Pureblood life, did not look pleased with something. Downright depressed, if Severus was any judge; not that he'd actually _help_the toe-rag.

"Forget your idiot tag-a-longs, Potter?" he spat, taking no chances as he withdrew his wand from its wrist sheath.

"Moony's mad at me, Pads is mad at me 'cause Moony is and Wormy isn't a part of us anymore. Here." The hazel wand was rolled to his feet and the damndable Cloak handed over without another word.

"What is this? Another prank?"

"No. I need to talk to you." To his astonishment, the bloke actually _**blushed **_and nervously cleared his throat. "Figured if I was defenseless, we could have a... civil conversation."

"All you want to do is... talk? Nothing else. No elaborate set-up to humiliate me further than you already have?"

"I swore an Unbreakable." The words rang like a hammer on an anvil in the still hallway.

"Meet me on the seventh floor in ten minutes."

* * *

He paced in front of the Room, thinking several things at once. On his third pass, Potter showed up, hazel eyes widening at the sight of the ornate door.

"What is this place?"

"The Room of Requirement. It's Unplottable, Potter, so don't get any ideas for it." he replied evenly, leading the way into his relaxation room. Soft pillows made of satin, silk, and many other fine materials littered the floor. Severus settled into his usual pile with the ease of long practice and waited as Potter got 'comfy.' "Well?"

"It's a long story, actually. It all started when I met this boy on a train that went to a magical school..."

* * *

Shock did not even _**begin **_to cover what Severus felt. James Potter fancied him. Him, the Half-Blood Slytherin, the greasy bat, the Potions prodigy... The idiot who was so close to giving in to a tempting Dark Lord. And not just any type; no, the I love you and think you'd make a good husband kind!

"Tell me this is a sick joke." he bit out, his whole world flipped upside down.

"I can't." Pain broke the normally vibrant hazel.

"Won't or can't? There's a world of difference between them Potter." Severus sneered, his real emotions tumbling so fast that the mask came up before he had a chance to show how he felt. Suddenly the hazel cleared, then softened.

"Can't. Seems like I broke the Potter habit of marrying redheads." The cheeky tone he could have done without, he thought, mulling it over.

"That was a... ruse?"

"Cover-up. She's dating Amos Diggory."

"That's news to me."

"She's the new Marauder. Took her badge of honor as Warrior; hawk Animagus." Severus sank lower into his cushions, very confused now. "She's been dying to tell you for ages and ages, but we wouldn't let her."

"She wasn't ignoring me?" he couldn't help the insanely hopeful question from slipping out.

"No! Merlin, this is all weird. Come with me. I want to show you something."

"Where?"

"The lake."

**-PoV-**

James couldn't believe his luck. He'd had a _decent_conversation with his unrequited crush and hadn't been cursed into oblivion. That counted as a score in his book! Severus followed behind, still holding onto his wand and Cloak. It felt oddly freeing; now, if only the Marauders had set it up right...

"Sev!" Cue Lily, who rushed out and hugged his startled Slytherin before Severus could back out. "Oh, _**Merlin**_, how I wanted to tell you! But I didn't want to spoil it for James. He is a rather good story teller..." She smiled lovingly at Sev, who regained the calm mask after a few unguarded moments of enjoying the hug.

"Supposedly."  
Lily giggled, her green eyes full of happiness, "Come here. We set up a nice picnic... If Sirius hasn't eaten it all."

"Pads?"

"Prongs! You brought the Shadow? Good. Moony wants to give him his belated birthday present." Obsidian eyes widened at the casual including of the Marauders.

"Don't just stand there. Come on." Warm blue eyes smiled at the obviously shocked Slytherin. "We've been plotting for weeks and weeks now how to include you, you know. Not easy guessing your favorite stuff until Lily joined us..."

**-PoV-**

He was still in for yet another shock.

"Hello, Severus. Here." His birthday was on the ninth of January... Why had the werewolf gotten him a gift? Severus cautiously accepted the sliver-wrapped package.

"Open it." Amber eyes warmly encouraged him. He peeled it off and gasped. Moste Potent Potions was sitting in his hands, the worn leather cover showing the embossed golden title.

"Where on earth did you get this? It's the **_original copy._**" he said lowly, his hand shaking as he swept his hair back away from his forehead, holding the book to his chest.

"It was in the Potter Library. Lily said that you'd like it." Potter gave him a hesitant smile.

"Like it? Merlin, you have **no **idea..." he answered, a bit breathless from the casual way the book had been given.

"I take it that's a yes to my unasked question of going out with me?"

"A grudging yes, Potter. I'm not your usual... pursuit."

"I know." The cocky grin was back, complete with hair ruffle.

"You'll have to work to make me even like you. You currently hold the smallest bit of respect I have** _ever_** held for a person."

* * *

And much to his surprise, he was Courted with a stubbornness that went hand-in-hand with practicality. Self-Adjusting Potions Master robes were the first gift. He kept a remarkably bland face when the elegant great owl dropped the lavish package into his lap along with a folded note on cardstock of the finest quality. The note merely said it was from a secret admirer; Potter was an idiot.

"What do you think it is, Snape?" Mulciber asked, a calculating look on his face.

"None of your business." he hissed coldly, standing and striding from the hall in his tattered robes, well aware of their state. Potter waited for breakfast to end before confronting him about it.

"He bothering you?"

"I can handle myself, as you are well aware."

"Yeah," Potter gave him a small smile. "I know that. He was giving you a look I didn't like."

"A look? Please, Potter. Mulciber is the last person I'd... look at." Severus snorted, still holding the package by its strings. He used a Shrinking Charm and tucked it away.

"Umm, wanna switch robes?" The fine material appeared tailored to Potter like a damn glove.

"Why would I do that? My robes are fine." He still had his pride, after all.

"Oh. See you in class?"

"Potter... Thank you." Severus said, oddly stirred.

"Moony makes that face when Siri offers him his robes." He'd had an expression? **_Shit._** "I don't think anyone saw your face. I'm not telling anyone either."

**-Three Months Later-**

**-Malfoy Manor-**

Pride; Severus had a great deal of it. In fact, said pride was what caught him in this situation he was in right now.

"You're saying _**no **_to the Dark Lord?" Lucius Malfoy asked, his voice plainitive.

"Of course. I'm sure he's quite capable of finding another Potions Master."

"He wants you, Sev... and not just for Potions."

"I'm being Courted, Luc." Lucius's jaw dropped gratifyingly.

"Already? You're barely out of school!" Blond hair swished as the Malfoy Lord shook his head in bemusement.

"It's... difficult to explain. You would be horrified if you knew who it was. But they're stubborn and they've grown on me like you wouldn't believe."

"They've managed to work around that armor you pull up quicker than a damn Shielding Charm? Amazing. I simply have to meet them." Severus blushed and turned to stare blankly out of the study window, his hand curling around the frame.

"You think it's going to be easy? I know that you hate the family already."

"Weasleys? Tell me you didn't, Sev!"

"No, the only redhead I'm fond of is Lily. The Dark Lord will surely dig this out of your mind. I can't say anymore than the fact that they love me for me, down to my hair."

"The Dark Lord's infatuated with you." The blurted sentence was painful in the sudden silence. "I mean it. He'll hunt down whoever it is and eliminate them."

"Which is why I cannot tell you anything else, Luc. He knows we're good Occulmens and can fabricate things; the Dark Lord also knows we're good friends. I'm surprised he hasn't picked up on your quarter-Veela."

"Yes, well, his attention is not on me very much. It is you he looks forwards to each meeting."

"I am no wizard's plaything. No masters, no puppets on a string. I will not stand for it. I cannot! Not with a past like mine," Severus snarled, fire in his eyes as he whirled around to face his best friend. "Never will I bow to another! My father beat it into me... I intend to keep my freedom; that lesson I learned well."

"There is the Severus I know. Spit-fire, squalling like a lynx when backed into a corner. You know he will demand you at the next meeting."

"I will tell him then. I am no coward."

* * *

The meeting was tense. Severus stood tall amidst the abhorant ranks of Death Eater scum.

"Come forth." He knelt, his head still high. "Leave us." The remainder shuffled out, Lucius included. "Tell me, Severus, what do you think of marriage?"

"Marriage, Milord?"

"Yes."

"My opinion, Milord, or what you wish to hear?"

"Your opinion."

"I value it as a sanctuary, a place where one can be without retraint or reserve, Milord."

"I see. Are you available?"

"Mil-"

"What I meant is... would you object to a union with me?"

"Yes, Milord."

"Why?" The question was laced with impotent fury.

"I am already promised to another, Milord."

"Who?"

"I cannot say, Milord." he answered in a monotone.

"You swore an Unbreakable! Is the Family Light or Dark?"

"Grey, Milord. They intend to stay that way."

"Male or female?"

"I cannot say, Milord." Again, he answered, leaving the Dark Lord's handsome face in thought.

"Hmm. This puts a dent in things... Why are you promised to them?"

"Milord, it is the other way around. They are devoted to me."

"To you alone? Why?"

"They love me as I am, Milord. I see no greater loyalty than that."

"Is this why you have refused my Mark?"

"Partly, Milord."

"The other part, if you please." Chills slipped down his spine at the pleasant voice.

"I serve no masters. I cannot be under another's rule."

"Yet you are here."

"To tell you such." Severus left off the Milord part, dropping the act like a bad hat. He pulled back the hood and stared into the scarlet eyes of the Dark Lord. "I am not a puppet. I will not be controlled. Never will I bow to another. My father beat it into me... I intend to keep my freedom; that lesson I learned well. Surely you understand?" The blood-red eyes widened as he explained.

"I do not wish to... but I understand. I would have made you my equal, my Dark Consort."

"None are quite at that level, I assume. Bellatrix deserves the title, does she not?"

"LeStrange? Her husband is a supporter of mine..."

"Is she not your follower, willing to obey your every whim? She fawns over you. Surely you can make a deal with Rodolphus? It is well within your rights." Severus suggested smoothly, giving the Dark Lord someone else to concentrate on. The man fell for it, snatching the idea at once.

"You have given me much to think on, Severus. I shall remain in contact with you. Your advice is sound... and well thought out."

"If you would like to hear a last bit?"

"Go on..."

"Reunite your soul. Search for Nicolas Flamel; perhaps he has the not-so-Dark way of immortality."

"How-?"

"It does not take a genius to see that, sir."

**-PoV-**

James bit his lip, then knocked on the door of his father's study.

"Come in, James!"

"Dad, I found the one I'm going to marry."

"Well? Who is she?"

"You mean, who is he? He's beautiful..."

"Son? Don't go any further. Your future spouse is _male_?"

"Yes. He can carry to term. I'm not an idiot."

"Son-"

"No, Dad. I... I _**love **_him. I can't see anyone else by my side."

"Does your mother know?"

"She approves of him. Mum gets along with him just fine."

"How come I haven't met him yet?"

"He's a Half-Blood from the Prince Line. Please, all I want is your blessing. I had to pull out all the stops when I started Courting him. He's going to be a Potions  
Master." His Dad sat there for long moments, a mulish look on his face.

"A Half-Blood?"

"You wouldn't have objected if I brought home a girl who was Muggleborn. Why are you being like this?"

"I know it is accepted in the society now... But a husband? At your age?"

"Damn it, Dad, it's not like I'm asking to marry a Malfoy!"

"You might as well be." The harsh answer broke some of the faith he had in his Dad.

"You haven't even met him yet!" James protested, gripping his hair in frustration.

"All Princes are prideful creatures. I am quite sure he is the same."

"He's here. Don't say anything to him."

* * *

He watched as Severus and his Mum swapped Potions Journals, talking of things that he had no idea of.

"I'm working on a potion that allows werewolves to keep their minds. It's because of Remus; that man wouldn't harm a fly, yet he's so shunned." Soft determination lit up the obsidian as he spoke about his pet project. "He agreed to try the few recipes I have. The last one is more promising, but I need to collect chamomile by the light of the quarter moon for it to soothe."

"Chamomile? Isn't that used in Sleeping Draughts?"

"Only mild ones, Lady Potter."

"Pish-posh. Call me Izzy."

"Izzy? You're sure?"

"Yes. You're family now. James, do stop ogling your intended please." Severus blushed a light pink as his name was mentioned.

"This is him?" At his Dad's voice, his Slytherin started and shifted to a defensive posture, obsidian eyes assessing him quickly.

"I assume you are Lord Potter." The cool tone was neutral, his face schooled into a blank mask. "James speaks highly of you."

"He said you were beautiful." Again the blush rose, and Severus ducked his head to the side, his ebony hair hiding the exotically high cheekbones.

"James is deluded, if I may be so bold, sir."

"Deluded? In what manner?"

"I know my face, sir, and I see no beauty there." Cold self-assurance laced the answer. James hated it when Severus closed up. It hurt to see the passion and fire fade to spine-chilling ice in seconds.

"James? We need to talk."

"I thought we already had, Dad."

"Now, son." As he left the room, Severus gave him a small, very small, smile as encouragement. He beamed back, happy that his Slytherin was comfortable enough to  
do that in his home. "What was that?"

"He's shy. Severus walls up everything behind a mask. It hurts to see him so... lifeless. He's passionate and full of fire when he's talking about something he knows. Brilliant, I tell you. Heh, you should see him brewing..."

"Damn. You really do love him. You have my blessing." James gave his Dad a rueful grin.

"He does have a razor-sharp tongue though, once you get to know him. I can never tell if he means it with me..."

**-PoV-**

Severus smiled at James's Mother, who was brewing for St. Mungo's. She insisted he call her Izzy for the remainder of his time there.

"Izzy, anti-clockwise stir. It's frothing." She squeaked, hurrying to stir her potion before it boiled over.

"Thank you, Severus."

"You are welcome. Hmm, should I stir it clockwise or anti-clockwise to weaken the Moon's pull?" He mulled it over as the potion simmered on low heat. "Ah." Severus stirred it ten times clockwise and seventeen anti-clockwise. The potion smoothed out, the cauldron smoking gently. "Perfect. Now, to deliver it to Remus." Whistling sharply, he held out his arm for Aconite, his falcon. He packed up the smoking goblet and wrote an encoded letter. "To Moony." Aconite flew off, an affectionate chur his reward.

"Severus?" James was home from Auror training.

"In the lab."

"Mum. Hey, did it work?"

"I just sent it off. We'll see when Moony writes back."

"In which case, I brought you something." James handed over a large package, neatly wrapped in Severus's favorite colors of green and indigo. He set down the clean  
cauldron in the soapy water, drying his hands with a wordless spell, opening it. The package contained an ingredient that no other Potions Master would have; a Basilisk crest. Severus almost dropped it in surprise. Such expensive and lavish gifts were given like they had no value...

"Did it again, didn't I?" James asked softly, chagrin in his hazel eyes. This was not the first time that Severus had felt the faint stirring to kiss the man in front of him; he caved into his Gryffindor side temporarily.

"Yes." he said, holding out his hand for James to take.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." with that cryptic response, he navigated by memory to his room for the stay in Potter Manor. Severus set down the package, shut the door and kissed James before he could think of anything else. James groaned lowly, pushing him against the wall, kissing back with passion that awed Severus. That was, for him, a clear sign that James was indeed serious about marriage.

"Merlin, Sev, wanted to do that since we got here! So damn sexy and you don't even notice..." James purred as Severus was kissed until he was dizzy from the lack of air. His neck was attacked, nipped and soothed before he could draw another deep breath.

"James... Mmm... that was... Ahh... my thank you!" he panted, the caresses through his shirt feeling like heaven. James slipped under and Severus pulled away, terrified. **_"No! Don't-"_ **The robe was Vanished, along with his shirt. "Please, James..."

"What is it you don't want me touching, Sev?" He turned around slowly, showing his ardent suitor the scars from each belting his father had given as punishment. The intake of breath was all he needed to hear; now Potter would abandon him.

"**_Merlin, Morgana, and Hecate!_** Severus, how are you still **_standing_**?" What James swore in a hoarse tone was nothing like what he expected. "I'd kill whoever did this to you..."

"My father did it. He said I deserved it; demon child, worthless-Mmm?" James kissed him to stop the rest of his sentence and then did something that shocked Severus even further. He was turned back around, placed on his bed and James lavished his scars with gentle attention, paying no heed to the moans that he couldn't repress.

"So strong, Sev, so beautiful... and mine. Never letting you go now." Calloused hands ran over each and every scar until all he felt was mindless pleasure as James resumed his mission of driving him mad.

"Severus? You left your- Oh!" Feminine shock told him it was Izzy.

"Mum! Out!" James lay flat on top of him, hiding his back from Izzy. "Please?"

"James! Seducing Severus while he's putting away your gift is entirely-"

"Izzy, I thanked him for it. I quite like where he is. Mmm... James?" Izzy rolled her eyes but shut the door anyway.

"Yeah, Sev?"

"Stay there." he commanded drowsily, snuggling into his pillows like a cat. A square-tipped finger traced lazy circles on the back of his hand, James's weight a strange comfort.

**-PoV-**

He watched Severus read Moste Potent Potions in his lap, playing with the ridiculously soft strands of ebony hair. The book closed and nearly slid off the warm blanket. James caught it with a smile and tucked his Slytherin in. Sev was more prone to fall asleep on him for no good reason, snuggling like a kitten, after the incident with the scars. But only when no one else was around. Dad raised an eyebrow at his intended, seemingly surprised to find them together on the couch.

"James, must you let him be right there?" his Dad mumbled, indicating their placement; Severus was between his legs.

"Please, no old tradition about not letting spouses be found in compromising positions. He's asleep after exhausting himself on his Internship with Master Greymalkin. Just leave him there." he muttered right back as Severus wrapped his arms around his waist in a gesture of complete surrender.

"Aww... Hold on." his Mum took a picture and Sev didn't stir at all, merely humming as if in agreement. "He approves of this one."

* * *

His dreams were filled with a little boy with black hair and green eyes like his Mum's. Severus would turn bright pink at the mention of those dreams, muttering about crazy idiots and how horny Potter men were.

"What? You love that side of me, Sev!"

"Not when I'm trying to write my thesis you silly twat." James pouted, getting no sympathy from his beloved. "None of th- James! No. I have things to... Never mind."

He purred lustfully as he pounced, pressing Severus into the chair as he straddled his waist. Snogging was followed by very heavy petting.

"I love it when you let go..." Obsidian eyes became hooded as they rocked their hips together in an ancient rhythm.

"Mmm, how much?" the sinful response was said in the voice that ratcheted his lust higher.

**-Diagon Alley; A Year Later-**

**-PoV-**

Severus looked at James warily; he was very sure the Gryffindor was partially insane.

"Hold hands with you in public? Do you have any idea what they'd say?" he hissed lowly, not happy with James's request at all.

"Nothing, actually. There's been fears of the society matrons that I'd never marry." There was a merry twinkle in the hazel eyes as he tapped out the sequence and grabbed Severus's hand, laughing as he tugged them down the Alley. Murmurs and gasps followed their progress... followed by quite a few thumps when they passed older women. "Slug & Jiggers? I think you're missing a few ingredients."

"You mean we'll be visiting Quality Quidditch Supplies afterwards." he snorted, interlacing their fingers as he browsed the shelves.

"Severus! A most welcome surpri- Ah." At Lucius's voice, Severus gave a small smile at the tone of it.

"Lucius. I did warn you."

"I suppose you could have caught the attention of a different Pureblood." The sarcasm was easy to ignore as he finished his shopping. "How are things with your  
Master?"

"Going rather well, Lucius. Might I inquire about Cissa's health?" James frowned as they slipped into Slytherin code, but chose to ignore it in favor of standing protectively over him.

"She is well, my friend. Has Potter settled the date then?"

"No. He seems to have an infinite amount of patience. We'll be waiting until after my Mastery." They set a tea meeting up, then Severus allowed an impatient James to lead him into the store he despised.

* * *

Lucius pinned him with a moody look as he sipped his tea.

"Potter? Really? You could have done much better. You do know Lord Prince will hear of this."

"As if that pile of carrion ever cared. He removed Mum from the Family tree faster than you can block a curse. Burnt her off in the same manner as that first-born wretch of the Blacks. I doubt he even knows of me." he drawled, his lips curling into a sneer.

"He knows now, at any rate. Expect something from the man; an order moreso than a polite invitation. Galen has never been subtle."  
Severus raised an eyebrow, then crossed his legs casually. "I will not answer his summons. As far as I am aware, the great Prince Line is no more. I have never received so much as a letter from the man. Surely this means I am not of any relation?" he purred, enjoying the game.

"No letters? Severus, he will drag you to Prince Manor if you do not reply. Do not make an enemy of this Wizard!" Lucius spat, his silver eyes full of anger. "He is powerful, Sev, and he has accumulated a great deal of it in his time."

"Good thing the Potters and Greymalkin are immune to powerplays, then."

"The Neutral? Smart move, but not enough. Not all under your Master are as talented as you are, so they will look for ways to cheat. Galen has been known to use people." The feral grin on the Malfoy Lord's face would have terrified anyone else.

"I have blackmail on all of them, as well as several important lawmakers. Lord Potter is of good use, as is Lady Black."

"You have me as well." The quiet declaration made Severus warm inside.

* * *

Sure enough, a letter arrived on the finest grade of parchment Severus had ever seen, delivered by a courier in uniform. James looked at him, then gasped as the wax seal was revealed. Lord Potter scoffed, eyeing the letter with distain.

"Why in Merlin's name would he send you a letter? He's extremely prejudiced about blood status." Severus gave a small smile, then motioned for James to follow him. The letter was duly opened. It read:

_**To Severus Snape,**_

_**I realize that you are a Slytherin and, as such, will understand what I am about to do. I will not have that atrocious name in our family. You will change your surname to Prince and be tutored in our Family ways. You will break off your engagement to the Potter Heir at once. I have arranged a match for you already.**_

_**Lord Galen Prince**_  
_**Head of House**_

Severus sneered and handed the letter to James, who silently snarled at it.

"High-handed old bastard, is he not? I'll write a reply."

"Sev, you're really going to-"

"I find myself rather fond of you, James, and you have impressed me with your thoughtful Courting gifts. I am not leaving."

**-PoV-**

Galen Prince stared at the letter that had been delivered by a falcon, the low-grade parchment a mockery.

_To Lord Prince,_

_I suppose I am my Mother's son. I care deeply for the Potter Heir. I will not be controlled by you, sir, nor intimidated into complacency. I am not, nor will I ever be, a puppet for you to use. I told the Dark Lord no; my reply to you is the same. Disown me as you have my Mother. I do not care. The match you have made for me shall have to find someone else._

_Respectfully,_  
_Messer Severus Snape_

He stared at the sprawling, loopy script of his grandson, finding that he was proud of the man who stood up to him. A smile spread as he dipped his quill in ink to reply...

**-PoV-**

He stared at the letter in confusion, this time delivered by a large eagle.

_**To Messer Snape,**_

_**I respect a man who tells me no. As a matter of fact, I encourage it. Enclosed in the package are the legal documents for changing your name if you wish. I am proud of you, Severus; you have done well. Your arranged match has found another spouse, as you suggested. Perhaps we could meet? Send a reply with that delightful falcon of yours.**_

_**Sincerely,**_  
_**Galen Prince**_

James read over his shoulder and laughed.

"He likes you. Dunno how you managed that one, Sev, but it makes me happy."

"I'm taking you with me, you know. You're not getting off that easily."

* * *

They sat in a small resturaunt called La Luna, sipping a light red wine as they waited for his grandfather. James's thigh was pressed against his, the ex-Gryffindor holding his hand atop the table, thumb rubbing back and forth to comfort him.

"Should I not be here, Sev?"

"No, I wanted you here. You're all that's keeping me from fleeing." The easy admission would have had to be pulled from him mere months ago.

"Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Don't say that to me too often; it's a huge ego booster." Severus rolled his eyes and pressed closer, taking in the warmth James offered. He squeaked (though he would deny, deny, deny) when his intended lifted him up and onto his lap.

"James Charlus, put me down. Now." James gave him an unrepentant grin, before kissing him lightly and setting him back into his seat. "Idiot." was said fondly, as he tightened the grip he had.

"But I'm your idiot." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in defeat.

"Yes, you are. Must you say it aloud?"

"Potters are known for being obtuse." Severus looked up and rose an eyebrow at the tall, dark-haired man standing not three meters from them. "Galen Prince." He stood and shook the man's hand. "You look so much like Eileen." The grip tightened as his mother's name was mentioned. Severus let go and sank down into his seat, eyeing the man who claimed to be his grandfather. Dark hair spilled past broad shoulders laced with sharp silver strands. The face was one he stared at occasionally in the mirror; they were alike in that fact. James snorted and not-so-subtly wrapped an arm around his waist. He gave his intended a warm smile, getting a sweet one in return. Galen cleared his throat as the waiter came by. They ordered and proceeded to share small talk.

"I heard you are studying under Greymalkin."

"He's a stern taskmaster, but he is very good at what he does." he said, pushing James away from his spaghetti. "James, stop it."

"No. It tastes better when I steal it from your plate." The Gryffindor pursued the noodle anyway, tongue sticking out in his determination.

"Figures. You were saying?" he asked absently, still chasing James's fork away from his noodles. The amused look on his grandfather's face made him snicker. He let his intended get the noodle, then snitched a bite of the carbonara tortellini off of James's plate.

"Hey!"

"I learned from the best."

Galen let out a laugh, shaking his head. "I never thought I'd see the day a Potter outsmarted a Prince."

"He hasn't outsmarted me. I let him have it. Entirely different," Severus snarked, sighing when James refused to quit snuggling in front of his grandfather.

"Mmm, Sev?"

"Yes, beloved?"

James growled lowly as his grip tightened around his waist. "I want you. Just sitting here is killing me." The stark want had Severus blushing as his grandfather watched in fascination. "I know you're running hot right now. Wanna go home?"

"You'll have to excuse us, Lord Prince. Perhaps another time?" They signalled the waiter, paid for the meal, and were off before Galen had time to blink.

* * *

James purred lowly as he pinned Severus to the wall and had his way. He let his intended ravish him, his body running hot as he allowed the rough claiming of his body.

"Damn sexy the way you faced him down like that..." the Gryffindor growled against his neck, calloused hands sliding against his scarred back in warm carresses. They had never gone any further than heavy petting. Severus shivered against James's strong frame, the thought of sex frightening. "Sev? Did I scare you?"

"I...I've never..." he blushed as he buried his face into James's shoulder, not completing the embarrassing sentence.

"Beautiful, you know that? I know you've never had sex. Still don't know how you managed that one..." Love filled the familiar hazel, which lead to soft, warm kisses.

"Why?" he gasped after a particularly passionate kiss.

"Cause you're really, really pretty."

"I am _**not **_pretty-" Another kiss cut him off before he could protest further.

"You are, Sev. I can't believe you don't see it. Here." He was scooped up, then set down before the full-length mirror with James behind him. Who was that standing in front of his beloved Gryffindor? Surely not... himself? The brow rose on the mirror image in disbelief. Dark hair spilled past his shoulders down to his waist, dark eyes flickering with uncertainty. A slender, almost feline, chest rose and fell as he breathed. Long legs were encased in fitted black trousers.

"That's me I'm seeing?" he asked as he sagged back against James in amazement.

"Mmmhmm. Now you know why I want to have little ones with you, why I want you by my side for however long we have." Tears slipped down his face unchecked as it hit him how much James loved him. "Ah, shite. What'd I do?"

"No, it's not you. Well, it is, but not what you think. You love me, put up with my hair-trigger temper, my rambling about Potions and Healing... I think I might have fallen in love with you." He was lifted and pressed close to James, who was kissing him as gently as possible. "Yes, I love you."

"Marry me?" James asked, hazel eyes warm and loving as he carried Severus to his bed.

"Yes."

**-PoV-**

He was on cloud nine; had been for several weeks, in fact. His instructors noticed that his performance had increased, startling even barking mad Moody with his zeal.

"Prongs, what's happened to you?" his best friend asked.

"He said yes, Pads."

Sirius's blue eyes widened, then he smiled. "When'd you ask?"

"A few weeks ago. Bloody gorgeous. I had to show him."

"He didn't take your word for it. Knew he was stubborn, but damn..."

"Potter! Some bloke here to see you." Moody snapped as they lounged on break. James smiled, enthusiaism allowing him to twirl his beloved Severus about.

"James... Hello, Sirius." his intended said politely, a small, but geniuine, smile on his face. "Master Greymalkin said I should take the Mastery tests for both Potions and  
Healing. I came by to see if you would wish me luck."

He held Severus close, whispering softly, "I love you. Good luck, my dark one." A brilliant smile was flashed in his direction before he heard the whistles and cat-calls. James rounded on his peers, giving them a long, cold stare learned from his beloved. "That is my fiancée. I would appreciate it if you'd stop doing that." Kingsley was the first to smile at him, then clap him on the back.

"If that's what's been keeping that smile on your face, I approve. You've been downright nasty the past year or so."

"He finally said yes." Congrats were called and training resumed.

* * *

He met Severus as he exited the Exam room.

"Sev?"

"I... I _passed_ both tests. They were stunned. Hell, **_I'm_ **stunned." The shy response was one he'd expected. "I guess I was more ready than I thought."

"I knew you could do it, though. Always studying." he teased lightly, wrapping an arm about his intended's shoulder.

"I remember a certain someone distracting me on my thesis..."

"Hey! Totally worth it. You were relaxed afterwards." James protested, nuzzling his Slytherin.

"Auror Potter, a word?"

"Hullo, Scrimogour. What about?"

"You're getting married, is the word in the Corps."

"Mmmhmm. To this beauty right here." Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "He's a Master in Potions and Healing. Youngest ever, right, Sev?"

"In a century. James, **behave**. It was nice meeting you, sir." He watched as Severus prowled down the corridor then to the lift.

"I wanted to say Congrats... And I lose."

"Why?"

"We had a bet that you'd be married to a red-headed woman or to a dark-haired guy. Sirius was the only one who bet on the dark-haired guy. Smart man."

"Siri already knew. Hell, he helped me pull my dark one in."

"Dark one?"

"It's a nickname. Don't look too much into it." he warned, chasing after his intended, intent on stealing a kiss.

**-PoV-**

Severus stared at the supposed wedding planner. She was dressed in a bright fuschia and green robe that was blinding, much like Dumbldore's. She shook his hand soundly, nearly shaking him with the enthusiasm; he let go as soon as it was socially acceptable.

"Hi! So you're the lucky devil who's marrying that heartthrob! How about a lovely shade of lilac. Everything is lilac this season!" He gave his most terrifying smile and she blanched.

"I'll have someone _else_ plan my wedding, thank you." he said with an overly sweet tone. She fled, bursting into tears as soon as she left the meeting room.

"No?"

"Cissa is far better with planning something tasteful. I think I'd like _her_ to plan our wedding. I refuse to wear... _**lilac**_, of all colors. It's dreadful." James smiled and shook his head.

"Dumbledore recommended her to Mum."

"... We are _not_ inviting the Headmaster."

* * *

He relaxed into the soft chair, knowing Cissa was sitting properly in front of him.

"Cissa, relax. The Potters don't bite."

"Of course." She sniffed, staring at the warm browns and greens that decorated his rooms. "This is tasteful."

"I had them re-painted from orange. It was downright disgusting. I was hoping to ask for your help."

Soft blue grey eyes looked at him questioningly. "With what?"

"Planning my upcoming nuptials." he murmured, biting his lip when she gasped.

"Severus, I'm honored. Do you want a small one with just friends?"

"Thank you, Cissa. You've been a great help. Yes, that would be lovely."

"I'm thinking an indigo and silver theme. It compliments you and James's coloring."

"Perfect."

They spent many weekends matching flowers and centerpieces to the quiet scheme. Blue roses were enchanted as James rushed to finish Auror training, white lilies were placed in the bouquet as James was fitted in neat black robes, and finally the day arrived.

**-PoV-**

James paced in his study as Narcissa had insisted she take Severus for the night. The Malfoy Lord sat in the luxurious chintz chair and watched with feigned patience.

"I miss Sev. Damn." he finally voiced aloud, the whisper the best he could manage with his throat tight.

"As do I. I was invited to keep him company, but Cissa insisted it be her and Severus for the night. As these things go, she tends to keep to tradition. It is safe to say that neither of you is enjoying your time apart; perhaps some Chardoney laced with Firewhiskey?"

"Wine? I'm not so sure that's a good idea..."

He relaxed enough with ten glasses to call the Malfoy Lord Luc. Being in a similar state, he'd been reduced to being called P'ongs.

"Hey, P'ongs?"

"Yeah, Luc?"

"You-You-hic-hold it pretty good. Never thought yooouuuuu could. Mmm, marrin' Sev'rus tommorrow! Sexshy ash."

"'Course. That sexshy ash ish mine. Hesh rea-really shly. Beautiful, righ'? Sexshy ish a goooooood wro-word for 'im!"

"Yeah. Can' believesh youse snapped 'im righ' up. Hehehehehehe! Soooooooo shly, an' preeeeeety. Mmm! 'Nother bottle?"

"You betsh your ash I am."

* * *

James groaned and blinked at the light blue potion shoved in his face. He drank it without thinking. Coughing, he sputtered and hacked.

"Eerk! What the-"

"They'll be here any minute. Thank Merlin Severus invented Hangover Potion." Lucius Malfoy was back to being prim and proper with a stick up his arse.

"Can I still call you Luc?"

"Only when we're spectacularly drunk... P'ongs." came the wry answer. They cleaned up the mess quickly with their wands, making themselves clean as well as somewhat presentable. Narcissa poked her head around the corner and sighed.

"Got drunk like Severus did? I can tell because neither of you used a Freshening Charm. Lucius, guilt does not become you; desist please. James, get ready for your wedding."

**-PoV-**

The high collar was hot to wear. Narcissa had been right... but it was worth the look on his beloved's face. James was stunning in robes of resplendent black and silver with slashed sleeves. Severus was wearing robes that were tailored snugly across his chest, shoulders and waist, leaving the rest to trail behind him in a soft manner. The color was a saturated form of indigo with silver stitching and under-robe. Hazel eyes widened, then the predatory smirk transformed the already handsome face into a delightfully sinful one. They married with their own vows, chosen a mere two days beforehand. James threw away his scripted lines and said them from his heart. Severus didn't know if he could do the same. It came to him and he spoke quietly.

"Seven long years of being teased by a man who I thought hated me was not how I saw my Hogwarts career. Yet here we are, standing in front of each other, about to tell the rest of the world we're taken. You make me feel safe, secure... loved like no other. Your faith and trust in me is astounding, James, and I'm honored that you chose me." he murmured softly before stepping up and whispering the rest in James's ear. "I love you, now and forever. Will you have me?"

"I do."

"I present you, Messers Potter and Potter-Snape!" They shared a kiss for Lily's wedding photo, Severus blushing the entire time.

"It'll look great in your album!"

* * *

The reception was small. It allowed James to snog him in every dark corner he could find. He gave an unmanly squeak when James lifted him bridal-style and Apparated away from the get-together.

"James Charlus-Mmm." he hummed into the kiss, languishing in the fact that it was now his HUSBAND he was kissing.

"Yes, my dark one?"

"We're doing this the old-fashioned way?" came out nearly breathless.

"Mmmhmm, with our very own cottage, luv." Severus blushed and buried his face against James's shoulder. "Beautiful." He was carried over the threshold and up the stairs to a huge Master bedroom. "Stay right there. I'll be back." He kept his robes on, full of apprehension. "Hey, it's okay." James was back, soothing his insecurities with a passionate kiss. "Just went to go get this." The fertility potion gleamed in the low light of the fire. James took off his glasses and gave him a sultry stare.

**-SEX SCENE-**

Severus blushed under the weight of the sensual gaze.

"I need to take it before we have..."

"Oh." He was duly handed the potion. Drinking it took less than thirty seconds, spreading warmth through his veins. "How do you feel?"

"Warm, actually." James pulled off both their over-robes, then divested him of his under-robe as well. He was left in silver silk pants. "Almost hot."

"Mmm, you feel really warm. Sexy minx." Severus knew that blushing would become a daily occurrence around his husband. "You're really mine. My husband, and we'll have forever." the words, whispered in a husky tone, were what Severus needed to hear.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Please..." His beloved whipped off the under-robe, almost leaving them skin-to-skin. "I can't-Ahh!" James's hand had closed about his half-hard erection, pumping it with sure strokes to fullness.

Where do you want me?" his husband (Merlin, he'd never get tired of saying that...) purred roughly. Severus threw back his head and moaned lowly in his throat.

"Inside." he panted, thrusting into the circle of James's Quidditch-roughened fingers. "Now!" He bucked when James denied him, his fingers clenching around the  
sheets as James tasted him _**there**_.

"You're... Mmm." A heated kiss was how he got a taste of himself. "See what I mean?" Hazel eyes flashed with burgeoning passion as James continued to prepare him until he was fucking four fingers slick with lube. "Oh, Merlin, so damn _tight_..." The fingers pulled out and Severus keened at the loss. "Shh." Then there came the burning, pleasure over-riding any pain.

"Move." he panted, gripping his husband's broad shoulders as leverage. "I'm-Ohhh!" Deep thrusts arched his back to an obscene angle, his prostate pounded at every one. James sped up, then switched their positions, impaling him even deeper as he rode. His climax slammed through him without warning, making him scream and see pitch black laced with white stars...

**-SEX SCENE END-**

The morning after, James handed him a cup of tea. He was up before they had any right to be... Severus blinked, did a double-take, then frowned at the blend.

"What is this in my tea?"

"Milk."

"... But what's it _**doing**_?"

"It's a _**heart**_, silly." he heard as James scrubbed at his hair with the towel.

Severus blushed, then smiled as he said,"Oh."

"Yeah. Hey, uh, Moony said that your latest was the one that worked best. Him and his wolf had a chat, apparently."

"That's unbelievably fascinating. Did he detail-Mmm!" he protested as he was kissed with special attention paid to his tongue. "James..."

"That's my name, my dark one. Yes, he did, but we're on our _honeymoon._" Hazel eyes bored into his own ebony, willing him to understand. "And we have an international Floo appointment to keep."

"Where to? And don't say it's a surprise." he asked, getting out of bed for the first time that morning. A nice shower cleared his thinking and he charmed the water off of everything but his hair. That he let air-dry as he picked out a fall set of robes, these in a deep shade of teal. He was pressed into the wall when all he had on were a pair of fitted silk boxers. "Ahn! Husband mine, might I get _**dressed**_ before you attack me?"

"Hmm, no." James replied lowly, kissing and licking the back of his neck and shoulder. "I love it when you say husband like that..."

"You do?" Severus cursed the breathlessness of his answer because James began to nip instead of kiss. "I thought we had an appointment a certain _someone_ didn't want to _**miss**_?"

"Mmm, wha-Oh! Oh. Sorry. You're just... **Dammit**."

"Just what?" he asked sharply, now safely ensconced in his robes.

"Too damn sexy for your own good, especially when you're mad..." James blew out a breath and his hand ran restlessly through his hair. "All I have to do is stare at you to get hard now."

Severus swallowed around the lump of emotions suddenly welling up. He blushed what he knew to be a dark rose color, then tackled James into the mattress. "Thank you." A strong Quidditch-toned arm wrapped around his waist. The other gently traced over his cheek, then held him in place for a very gentle kiss.

"You're welcome, Sev, but I mean it." Sincere hazel gazed back into unsure obsidian.

**-Southern France, City of Eze; Wizarding Beach-**

**-PoV-**

James growled lowly as the French Wizard tried to seduce his Slytherin. Severus sneered, then bit out a rather scathing remark.

"If I wanted to do what you suggested, lowly little cretin, I would have done it already."

"You are not zat much better! Flirting wiz me! A leetle-"

"Do not finish that sentence. I have a _**husband **_and it is _you_ who was flirting with me." The man's wife looked appalled at such behavior. She cursed at him in rapid French, which made the man flush a rather ugly shade of puce. "Merci manquer. Je m'excuse de battage faibles de votre mari séduction voulue."

She blushed very softly and murmured a reply, "Il est comme je m'y attendais, mon bon monsieur. Beaucoup ne font pas souvent le transformer dans une telle rudesse. Beauté pour le fait le plus dur repousse. Je dois vous remercier. Peut-être qu'il va arrêter pour de bon maintenant. " Severus gave her a thin smile then strode over to his side. James pulled his husband into a heated kiss, staking his claim for all to see. The woman squeaked and Apparated out with her now unconscious husband. Several men and women sighed dejectedly and a few smiled, shaking their heads. He'd made it quite clear their very first night who Severus belonged to...

**-FLASHBACK-**

_They stepped out of the Floo, Severus with an unearthly grace and himself with a slight stumble. Spelling ash off and checking in took less than half an hour, after which he'd pulled his beloved upstairs for some celebratory sex._

_They'd been quite loud, actually, and he was surprised when they didn't get so much as a dirty look as they went sight-seeing. Severus had clasped their hands as he browsed each store, quite clearly showing off the platinum wedding band. Sideways glances came from a few wizards who were quite clearly there with their lovers. Smiles even were flashed their way. Dinner was at a tiny, fantastic place, where Severus demonstrated that he was fluent in French as well as a few other languages as he chatted lightly with their server. He never forgot him, though, pressing soft kisses against his throat or sliding a hand up and down his thigh._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Of course, some had taken it to mean that they were merely lovers. He hoped that this time they'd understood; before the next one was hexed and cursed, preferably. They were supposed to visit a French Potions Master.

**-PoV-**

Severus smiled at his old friend, Alain Delacour. They'd met through the International Novice Potions Conference and had remained good friends. James was indulging this visit, a sigh passing his lips as they crossed the wards.

"His wife's Veela, James, and the French version of an Auror. You'll have a great time. They speak English rather well, so don't worry about not understanding."

"I hate it when you visit old friends. I feel so out of place." his husband protested, then shut up as Alain's wife, Celeste, answered the door. "Oh."

"Celeste."

"Severus! Alain, 'e ees 'ere! And who ees zis man?"

"My husband, Cele. He was rather persistent. Hello Alain."

"Come, come! I want to 'ear all about 'im."

"As nosy as ever..."

"Oui. What, did you expect me to change, mon ami?" Severus shook his head and took James's hand as they entered the elegant manor.

* * *

Celeste was getting along fine with James when a little girl, obviously Alain's and hers and looked to be about three, peeped out from behind the chair he was in.

"'Allo."

"Hello, little one." Innocent grey looked up into jaded obsidian.

"Fleur..."

"Papa, bed."

"Of course, sweet'eart."

"Pretty." she told him, patting his hand before being lifted by Alain. "'Night."

"I'm sorry, mon ami. She's usually well be'aved..." He shook his head and waved it off.

"No. I expect I'll be where you are soon enough." A smile tugged on his friend's lips before he exited the room.

"A babe of your own? Zis ees so exciting..." Celeste clasped hands with him. "'Ave you thought of names?"

"I'm not quite sure just yet."

**-Two Years Later-**

"Harry! _Just _like your father, do you know that?" he admonished as he scooped up his wriggling brat. Bright green eyes looked up at him from under a mop of black hair.

"Mama!" Harry giggled, reaching up with his pudgy fingers to tug on some of his now ankle-length hair. "_**Mama**_!"

"No, Papa." he said lowly, popping into the study, hissing his husband's name, "James..."

"Yeah, Sev?"

"Quit teaching Harry to call me that. I might be the one who gave brith to him, but I am certainly NOT a woman." James smiled sheepishly, taking Harry and cradling their child.

"It's Siri."

"Oi! No _blaming _Uncle Pads!" Sirius protested from the living room, lounging as he scribbled through paperwork rather diligently (a shock that he was really good at it).

"No, it's James. You can be sure of that." Remus commented from the kitchen, finishing up the meal for their weekend ritual.

"I know. Now, don't you have paperwork to do? Give me Harry." Their child chose that moment to demonstrate magic. Harry popped into his arms, looking pleased with himself. "Did you-"

"**_Yeah_**." James breathed, awe in his hazel eyes.

* * *

The Pediatric Healer assured them it normal of children with the same parentage.

"He's gotten that power from you, Mr. Potter-Snape. Even with Pure blood to dampen it, he was prone to be that way due to you being his bearer." she told him honestly after James had left the room. "All of your children will be that way. It's a blessing." He left St. Mungo's feeling humbled.

**Ending A/N:** Holy shit. Long-ass one-shot! Tell me what you think; I really just let this spill straight from my mind. I might have a following one-shot with Harry and a character of your choosing if I get lots of love. Thanks for reading. Oh, and I'm too lazy to translate the French. I'm sure you all know what Google Translate is.


	2. Preview of the Sequel

**A/N:** So, you all asked for a sequel, right? I mean, before I edited this one so that some words didn't run together and some minor spelling mistakes in the French. Here's a sample of the sequel entitled Ivory Silk and Emerald Ties! I apologize if anyone thought this was a new chapter of BS&CT... I hate it when authors do that to me.

* * *

The note left Harry with a smile all day, as he kept remembering the raspberry noise the note had made at 'Mione before it fluttered back into his lap. Classes flashed past and before he knew it, he was making his way (alone, surprisingly) to the mentioned rock. Another note lay in place of Cobra; Harry was now flattered as well as curious.

**_Raven,_**

**_Please forgive the nonsense of keeping myself a secret. I fear you would not like me if we were to meet face-to-face right now. I have left you a gift, however. I will warn you that this is a Courting Gift and once you accept it, you are publicly declaring yourself as taken. I hope I am not being too forward with you._**

**_Signed,_**

**_Cobra_**

The gift was something Harry had only seen before and had never even touched. As much as his parents indulged him, this was the one thing he'd always wanted; a set of Mandarin-style robes done in stunning emerald with ivory silk ties. The new note flipped over and green ink appeared once more.

**_Should you accept these robes, my Raven, they will be yours to keep; even if you refuse my Suit. I insist you wear these at least once in public by my side._**

He sighed and tucked the note into his robes along with the other one.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Go check out my latest stuff while you're at it!


End file.
